


Space Camp

by CaptainJZH



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Infinity Train (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Crossover, During Canon, Funny, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Steven Universe: The Movie, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Connie is ready for her first day of Space Camp. But why won't her instructor believe that she's been to space?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Space Camp

“Alright students,” 26-year-old Dr. James I. Neutron said at NASA headquarters on Florida Island. “Welcome to Space Camp. This will be a gruelling three weeks of training, astronaut-style! It will exercise both your muscles and your brain! Any questions?”

Dipper Pines raised his hand.

“Yes?” Dr. Neutron asked.

“When do we go to space?”   
  


Dr. Neutron’s palm found itself firmly in his face. “You aren’t going to space.”

Tulip raised her hand. “But why is it called Space Camp?”

Dr. Neutron began hitting his forehead with his clipboard.

“Eh, I’ve been to space before anyway,” Connie Maheswaran said.

_ “You WHAT?”  _ Dipper and Tulip asked.

Danny Fenton, Dr. Neutron’s intern assistant, immediately looked to Connie with an interested grin.

“Yeah, my best friend is a magical superhero descended from aliens.”

“Oh  _ really?”  _ Dr. Neutron asked, skeptical. “And what’s their method of space travel like?”

“They propel themselves using miniature black holes suspended in front of their spaceships. Oh, and my friend has a magical lion who can warp through space, but I don’t think that counts.”

“You’ve been to space too?” Danny asked, running up to Connie.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to go back, weightlessness is—”

“—the most amazing feeling in the world! And there are so many stars—”

“—you can hardly count! And the Earth looks like—”

_ “—a magnificent blue marble suspended in an inky black void!” _

Dipper and Tulip looked at each other, shrugging. They’d seen weirder, so Connie’s story wasn’t all that unbelievable. Dr. Neutron disagreed.

“I can’t believe this! This is the  _ National Aeronautics and Space Administration,  _ a cornerstone of humanity’s achievements in space! Not a magical fairy story where lions can fly through space!”

On cue, a portal opened up and Lion came flying out, landing in front of the group.

“Gah!” Dr. Neutron screamed, cowering on the floor.

Danny clenched his fists, white circles rising around him as his blue Space Camp uniform transformed into a black jumpsuit. “I’m goin’ ghost!” he proclaimed.

Dipper ran for his backpack, grabbing his journal and attempting to catalogue the strange creature.

“Hey Lion!” Connie said, giving the pink feline a hug. “What’s up?”

Tulip squeed with joy. “Oh my gosh, he’s so cute!”

Lion nodded.

“Steven’s in trouble, isn’t he?” Connie asked. Lion nodded again. “Alright, say no more. To Beach City, yah!”

Dr. Neutron looked up just in time to see Connie climb aboard Lion and warp off, sword in hand, as his half-ghost intern flew off and his remaining Space Campers geeked out over the magical lion. Dr. Neutron collapsed onto the floor.

_ “Why do I always get the weird ones?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb as always!


End file.
